Tiga Bersaudara yang Aneh
by Hikasya
Summary: Kushina mempunyai tiga anak yang sangat aneh semenjak sang Minato telah tiada. Sifat ketiga anaknya yang aneh dan tidak diketahui penyebabnya apa. Mulai dari Sakura yang alter ego, Naruto yang takut dengan gadis, dan Naruko yang seperti orang kesetanan jika berdekatan dengan laki-laki yang disukainya. Semuanya menjadi kacau balau. Fic untuk NandaSetiawan0.


**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Aki sora © Itosugi Masahiro**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FANFICTION CROSSOVER**

 **Multipairing:**

 **Naruto x Hinata**

 **Gaara x Naruko**

 **Sasuke x Sakura**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: romance/humor/hurt/comfort**

 **Setting: AU (kota Konoha)**

 **Note: cerita ini terinspirasi dari manga Aki Sora. Dengan setting, alur cerita dan para tokohnya yang berbeda dari manga-nya. Saya buat agak berbeda dari canon aslinya.**

 **Rabu, 25 November 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk NandaSetiawan0**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TIGA BERSAUDARA YANG ANEH**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di kota metropolitan yang bernama Konoha, kota besar yang tersembunyi di balik perbukitan. Kota yang sangat sibuk dan padat. Banyak penduduk yang lebih suka berjalan kaki saat melakukan aktifitasnya. Hal ini bertujuan untuk memelihara kesehatan. Kemudian terdengar suara deru kendaraan-kendaraan yang lewat di berbagai jalan raya di kota tersebut, menambah hiruk-pikuk yang berkumandang di seluruh sudut kota. Memberikan semarak riuh rendah setiap harinya.

Di kota tersebut juga terdapat sebuah keluarga sederhana yang tinggal di sebelah barat kota, tepatnya tak jauh dari perbukitan. Keluarga sederhana yang terdiri dari Ibu, kakak perempuan, adik laki-laki dan adik perempuan yang memiliki wajah yang sama alias kembar. Keluarga sederhana yang bernama Namikaze.

Di keluarga Namikaze tersebut, ada seorang wanita berambut panjang merah yang bernama Namikaze Kushina, mengurus rumah tangga sekaligus bekerja sebagai dosen di salah satu perguruan tinggi di kota Konoha. Kushina yang berperan sebagai Ibu sekaligus Ayah bagi ketiga anaknya yang masih bersekolah.

Anak pertama Kushina bernama Namikaze Sakura. Seorang gadis berambut pendek merah muda. Bermata hijau. Kulitnya putih. Umur 18 tahun. Anak angkat. Gadis yang sangat galak, lembut dan perhatian. Dia juga overprotektif terhadap adik laki-lakinya. Bisa dibilang dia menderita brother-complex dan akan menjadi yandere saat ingin mengancam para gadis yang mencoba mendekati adik laki-lakinya. Tipe kakak yang sangat sayang pada adik laki-lakinya dan takut sekali kehilangan perhatian sang adik. Apalagi dia memiliki masalah asmara yang rumit dengan seorang laki-laki.

Anak kedua Kushina bernama Namikaze Naruto. Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik acak-acakan. Bermata biru samudera. Ada tiga guratan di dua pipinya. Kulitnya berwarna coklat. Umur 16 tahun. Dia adalah tipe orang yang bersemangat, ceria dan sangat berisik. Tapi, ada satu keanehan pada dirinya yaitu ia takut sekali jika berhadapan dengan seorang gadis. Itulah kelemahannya yang sudah ada sejak dia kecil. Dia mempunyai kembaran yang sangat mirip dengannya.

Anak ketiga sekaligus anak bungsu Kushina, bernama Namikaze Naruko. Seorang gadis berambut panjang pirang diikat twintail. Bermata biru samudera. Ada tiga guratan di dua pipinya. Kulitnya berwarna coklat. Dia adalah gadis yang sangat ceroboh, polos dan penakut. Berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto. Tapi, dia mempunyai tipe laki-laki idaman yang sangat ingin dia dapatkan. Dia selalu berusaha mendapatkan cinta laki-laki itu. Ada juga keanehannya yaitu selalu histeris dan kelabakan seperti orang gila jika bertemu dengan laki-laki idamannya itu. Dia pasti berubah seratus persen menjadi gadis yang benar-benar bersemangat atau sangat panik jika di dekat laki-laki disukainya.

Begitulah keanehan yang terjadi di keluarga Namikaze. Hanya sang Ibu yang bersikap normal dan tidak ada keanehannya. Baik secara lahir maupun bathin. Keanehan itu terjadi setelah sang Ayah meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan. Entah itu kutukan atau alamiah sebagai sifat manusia. Tiada yang tahu.

Kini ketiga saudara itu bersekolah di Konoha High School. Naruto dan Naruko berada di kelas yang sama yaitu 10-B. Sedangkan Sakura berada di kelas 12-A.

Sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang, saatnya istirahat siang tiba juga.

Di kelas 10-B itu, tampak beberapa orang masih berada di sana. Di antaranya adalah Naruto dan Naruko. Duo blonde kembar itu duduk secara terpisah. Naruto duduk di dekat jendela. Sedangkan Naruko duduk di belakang Naruto. Lalu di belakang Naruko, ada seorang gadis yang masih duduk di bangkunya. Gadis berambut panjang indigo dan bermata lavender. Namanya Hyuga Hinata.

SREK!

Hinata bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Ia memegang sesuatu di dua tangannya. Dengan langkah yang pelan, dia menghampiri Naruto. Naruko menyadari gelagat Hinata yang mendekati kakak kembarnya. Ia hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Hm, Na-Naruto ..."

Merasa dirinya dipanggil, membuat Naruto menoleh ke arah asal suara. Dia baru saja memasukkan peralatan belajarnya ke dalam tas yang terletak di atas meja.

"Ah, ya ... Ada apa ...?!" Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya selebar-lebarnya saking kagetnya mendapati Hinata yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Hinata tersenyum manis dengan wajah yang merona merah.

Tiba-tiba ...

WHUUUUUSH!

Bagaikan angin, Naruto melaju kencang meninggalkan kelas itu. Dia berlari pontang-panting seperti ketakutan sehabis melihat hantu begitu. Membuat Hinata bengong di tempat. Sweatdrop pun muncul di kepalanya.

"Lho, kok Naruto kabur gitu aja? Padahal aku mau ngasih bekal ini buat dia," kata Hinata berwajah kusut sambil menundukkan kepalanya dengan lesu."Dia selalu saja begitu. Tiap kali aku mendekatinya, pasti dia kabur seperti ketakutan gitu."

Aura kesuraman pun muncul di kepala Hinata. Dia terpojok seperti orang yang kehilangan harapan. Beberapa orang yang masih ada di kelas, terheran-heran melihatnya.

Lantas Naruko bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Lalu menghampiri Hinata yang dirundung kekecewaan dan kesuraman.

"Kakakku memang begitu orangnya, Hinata-chan," sahut Naruko sambil memegang bahu Hinata.

Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruko. Aura kesuraman masih merayap-rayap di kepalanya.

"Ma-Maksudmu, Naruko-chan?" tanya Hinata yang tidak mengerti.

"Itu karena kakakku punya keanehan. Dia itu sangat takut jika ada cewek yang mendekatinya. Dia pasti sangat ketakutan seperti melihat hantu begitu," jawab Naruko sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kok bisa gitu?"

"Entahlah. Ibuku yang bilang gitu. Keanehannya sudah dirasakan sejak aku dan kakakku berumur 3 tahun. Pas pula waktu itu, Ayah kami meninggal karena kecelakaan. Banyak keanehan yang terjadi pada kami bertiga."

"Eh, aku semakin nggak ngerti ..."

"Nanti lama-kelamaan kamu akan ngerti kok."

"Gitu ya."

"Iya. Tapi, jangan menyerah ya dan terus dekati kakakku. Aku pasti akan mendukungmu. Kamu suka sama kakakku, kan?"

"Eh? Eh?"

Wajah Hinata merona merah. Dia memegang kotak bekal itu dengan erat. Dia merasa malu jika Naruko menyudutkannya dengan kalimat "Kamu suka sama kakakku, kan?". Ternyata gelagatnya diketahui dengan mudah oleh Naruko, teman dekatnya ini.

"Hm, tapi tolong kasihkan bento ini untuk Naruto ya, Naruko-chan! Aku sudah bersusah payah memasak makanan ini untuk Naruto," Hinata menyodorkan kotak bekal itu pada Naruko. Naruko menerimanya.

"Ah, iya," Naruko mengangguk cepat.

"Terima kasih, Naruko-chan. Kalau gitu, aku mau keluar dulu. Sampai nanti."

"Iya, Hinata-chan."

Dengan cepat, Hinata pun keluar dari kelas itu. Naruko termangu memandangi kepergian Hinata. Sedetik kemudian, dia tersenyum senang.

"Tampaknya kamu yang lebih pantas menjadi pacar kakakku, Hinata-chan. Aku akan mendukungmu untuk mendapatkan cintanya kakakku. Aku akan membantumu secepatnya," bisik Naruko yang mulai bertekad di dalam hatinya.

Ternyata ada seseorang yang sudah mendengar percakapan Naruko dan Hinata tadi. Orang itu mendengarnya saat melewati kelas 10-B itu. Kini wajahnya berubah menjadi seperti monster yang menyeramkan dan mulai mengejar Hinata yang sudah berjalan jauh di koridor sana. Ia akan menerkam Hinata sekarang juga.

Hm, siapa orang itu? Mencurigakan sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat Hinata sudah berada di perpustakaan, seseorang berwajah monster itu juga sudah berhasil menyusul Hinata ke perpustakaan. Dengan seringaian yang bertaring, tawa yang meringkih seperti kuntilanak, wajahnya menggelap, dan mulai mengasah cakar-cakar yang didapatnya pada jari-jari tangannya. Dia bersembunyi di balik rak lemari buku, di dekat Hinata yang sedang mencari buku untuk dibaca.

Itulah ciri-ciri dramatisnya. Orang berwajah monster yang tak lain adalah Sakura sendiri.

Sekarang Sakura berubah menjadi mode yandere karena mendengar percakapan Naruko dan Hinata di dalam kelas tadi. Kebetulan Sakura lewat di depan kelas mereka, tujuan Sakura ingin menemui Naruto dan Naruko. Sakura ingin mengajak dua adik kembarnya makan siang bersama.

Karena mendengar Hinata mendekati Naruto, otomatis membuat Sakura panik dan takut. Ia takut Naruto bakal jatuh cinta pada Hinata. Ia takut Naruto disakiti sebagaimana ia disakiti oleh mantan pacarnya sendiri. Dia memiliki masa lalu yang kelam karena berhubungan dengan seorang laki-laki. Laki-laki yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Jadi, dia tidak ingin setiap gadis yang mencoba mendekati Naruto, membuat Naruto menjadi sakit hati nantinya. Makanya dia menjadi mode yandere yang alami untuk mengancam para gadis yang suka pada Naruto. Dengan begitu, tidak ada yang berani mendekati Naruto lagi. Ditambah juga Naruto mempunyai keanehan yang sangat takut jika berdekatan dengan seorang gadis. Semakin rumit saja dibuatnya.

Langsung saja, Sakura mendekati Hinata dengan wajah garangnya yang sudah hancur lebur.

"HEI, KAMU!" panggil Sakura keras sekali sambil menunjuk tepat ke arah Hinata.

Hinata pun menoleh ke arah Sakura. Ia keheranan sambil celingak-celinguk. Lalu ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Eh, a-aku ya?" Hinata mengerutkan keningnya.

"Iya, kamu," jawab Sakura masih menunjuk Hinata. Matanya melototi Hinata dengan tajam.

"A-ada apa?" Hinata tampak ketakutan saat Sakura melototinya.

"Namamu siapa?" Sakura masih menunjuk ke arah Hinata.

"Hyu-Hyuga Hinata," jawab Hinata sangat gugup dan ketakutan."Ka-Kamu siapa?"

Sakura menunjuk dirinya dengan jempolnya.

"Kenalkan aku Namikaze Sakura. Aku adalah kakak pertama Namikaze Naruto."

Wajah Hinata terlihat cerah. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Oh, kakak Naruto rupanya. Salam kenal ya, Nee-san."

"Salam kenal juga, Hyuga-san."

Mereka malah saling berkenalan dan berjabat tangan. Saling tersenyum antara satu sama lainnya.

Suasana barusan? Sudah berubah menjadi suasana perkenalan yang hangat.

Setelah itu, Sakura kembali ke mode yandere lagi. Ia berwajah sangar dan melototi Hinata. Membuat Hinata kaget. Mereka tidak berjabat tangan lagi.

"Berhenti! Cukup basa-basinya!" Sakura mengacungkan sebuah pisau lipat ke arah Hinata."AKU PERINGATKAN KAU! JANGAN DEKATI NARUTO LAGI! KALAU TIDAK, AKU AKAN MENGHABISIMU DENGAN PISAU INI!"

Hinata membelalakkan kedua matanya. Wajahnya pucat dan syok begitu. Keringat dingin mengucur. Ia tidak menyangka bakal ditodong dengan pisau dan diancam seperti ini. Ini baru pertama kalinya. Ia benar-benar ketakutan sekarang.

SIIIING!

Hening.

Tempat itu menjadi hening.

Dua gadis itu terdiam di tempat. Hanya ada mereka dan ada satu orang yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Suasana perpustakaan memang selalu sepi di saat-saat jam istirahat seperti ini.

Orang yang berjalan ke arah Sakura dan Hinata tadi. Kebetulan lewat dan melihat mereka berdua. Dia pun kaget setengah mati.

"Sa-Sakura?!"

Mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya dengan nada yang sangat syok begitu, membuat Sakura menoleh ke arah belakang. Tepatnya ke arah asal suara.

Tampaklah seorang laki-laki berambut hitam raven yang berdiri cukup dekat di belakang Sakura. Mata kelam laki-laki itu mengarah tepat pada pisau lipat yang dipegang Sakura. Nama laki-laki itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Spontan, Sakura sangat kaget karena Sasuke sudah ada di hadapannya. Wajahnya memucat dratis.

"Sa-Sasuke?!" Sakura ternganga.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan datar."Kenapa kamu menodong pisau begitu pada cewek itu, hah?"

Dengan cepat, Sakura membuang pisau ke arah lain. Ia tertawa cengengesan dan menyembunyikan dua tangannya di belakang tubuhnya. Ia menghadapkan dirinya ke arah Sasuke.

"Hahaha, tidak ada. Aku cuma bermain-main saja kok. Iya, kan Hyuga-san?" Sakura melirik ke arah Hinata.

Hinata yang masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, mengangguk pelan.

"I-Iya, Nee-san!"

"Tuhkan, Hyuga-san bilang iya. Hahaha!"

Sakura masih tetap tertawa cengengesan. Hinata kebingungan dan masih bengong di tempat. Lalu Sasuke yang diam sambil terus memperhatikan Sakura dengan lama.

"Kamu benar-benar semakin aneh, Sakura. Aku tidak habis pikir tentang sifatmu itu," ujar Sasuke dengan nada yang datar."Benar yang dikatakan teman-teman sekelas, kamu benar-benar seorang yandere yang suka mengancam cewek-cewek yang suka pada adikmu. Kamu benar-benar cewek yang berkepribadian ganda. Aku menyesal sudah berpacaran dengan cewek aneh sepertimu. Tapi, syukurlah kita sudah putus sekarang. Jadi, kita tidak ada hubungan apapun lagi. Permisi!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan mereka. Sakura terperanjat. Ia ternganga.

"SASUKE! TUNGGU DULU! AKU NGGAK MAU PUTUS SAMA KAMU! AKU INGIN KITA BALIKAN LAGI! AKU MOHON DENGARKAN AKU, SASUKE!" seru Sakura sekeras mungkin.

Tapi, terlambat. Sasuke sudah keluar dari perpustakaan itu. Sakura mengepalkan dua tangannya dengan erat-erat. Dia bertekad akan terus berusaha untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

"SASUKE! TUNGGU DULU!" Sakura pun berlari cepat mengejar Sasuke. Ia akan terus mengejar Sasuke kemana pun itu.

Hinata yang ditinggalkan begitu saja, semakin bingung dibuatnya. Gadis berambut panjang indigo itu memasang wajah bengongnya.

"Benar juga yang dibilang Naruko-chan. Kakaknya memang aneh. Tapi, aku masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada keluarga Namikaze itu. Haaah, buat aku penasaran saja," Hinata menghelakan napas leganya karena sudah terlepas dari suasana tegang saat Sakura menodongkan pisau ke arahnya. Untunglah, ada Sasuke yang datang dan menegur aksi Sakura tadi. Jika tidak, Hinata tidak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Mungkin nyawanya bisa melayang sebentar lagi.

Daripada memusingkan masalah itu, Hinata memutuskan untuk mencari buku yang ingin dibacanya. Sejenak merilekskan diri dari adegan tegang tadi.

Ia pun kembali ke arah rak lemari buku. Mencari satu persatu buku yang menarik hatinya. Setelah itu, ia mengambil buku itu dan pergi menuju tempat duduk yang disediakan untuk membaca. Saatnya membaca menjelang waktu istirahat selesai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hm, enak sekali makanannya, Naruko-chan! Memangnya siapa yang masak?" tanya Naruto sambil mencicipi bento yang diberikannya padanya. Naruko yang memberikan bento itu untuk sang kakak kembar.

Sambil tersenyum senang, Naruko memegang dua rambutnya diikat twintail itu.

"Hinata yang masak," jawab Naruko dengan wajah yang polos.

"A-Apa?" Naruto pun kaget dan memuntahkan makanan itu keluar dari dalam mulutnya. Sehingga membuat wajah Naruko terkena semburan sisa-sisa makanan yang dimuntahkan Naruto. Naruko pun terpaku di tempat.

Sedetik kemudian, Naruko mengamuk dan meledak hebat di atap sekolah yang hening itu.

"NIII-SAAAAN! APA YANG NII-SAN LAKUKAAAAAAN? LIHAT, WAJAHKU HABIS KENA MAKANAN NIH!" sembur Naruko keras menggelegar sampai ke langit sana.

Naruto pun sweatdrop melihat adiknya mengamuk seperti gorilla begitu. Ia terpaku di tempat.

Bukan hanya mereka berdua yang berada di atap sekolah itu, tapi juga ada seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang sedang menjemurkan dirinya di terik panasnya sang surya. Di mana matahari berada di atas kepala, membuat suasana di atap sekolah semakin memanas saja.

"Huh, dasar! Kenapa mereka berisik sekali dari tadi?" gumam laki-laki berambut merah itu. Kedua mata hijaunya memandang dengan datar ke arah duo kembar blonde itu. Ada tanda tulisan kanji "ai" di kening kirinya. Namanya Sabaku No Gaara.

Gaara adalah murid yang duduk di kelas 10-A. Murid yang dikenal sangat misterius, pendiam dan cuek. Dia sangat suka pergi menyendiri di atap sekolah di jam istirahat seperti ini. Tapi, ketenangan yang dirasakannya pecah begitu saja saat adanya duo blonde kembar itu. Terlebih Naruko yang histerisnya kelewatan begitu karena tahu ada si Gaara di situ.

Ya, laki-laki idaman Naruko adalah si Gaara. Gaara yang sangat menarik perhatiannya. Naruko ingin mendapatkan cintanya Gaara. Makanya dia mengajak Naruto makan bekal dari Hinata itu di sana.

Setelah tahu makanan itu adalah masakan Hinata, raut muka Naruto memerah padam seperti warna tomat begitu. Naruko pun berhenti mengamuk dan tercengang melihat kakaknya malah tertawa sendiri begitu.

"Hehehe ...," Naruto tertawa cengengesan sambil memandangi kotak bekal di tangan kirinya itu.

"Lho, kok Nii-san tertawa cengengesan gitu sih?" tanya Naruko heran.

"Makanan dari Hinata sangat enak. Aku suka sekali."

"Eh? Itu berarti Nii-san ...?!"

"Ya, aku memang suka sama Hinata."

"EEEEEEEEEEEH?!"

Naruko histeris lagi sambil ternganga lebar. Sang kakak pun sewot melihatnya dan menyumbat mulut Naruko yang ternganga, dengan makanan.

HAP!

Sukses Naruko pun terdiam dibuatnya. Naruko menutup mulutnya dengan dua tangannya seraya mengunyah makanan yang sudah dimasukkan oleh Naruto.

"Dasar, kamu berisik sekali! Kenapa sih kamu histeris begitu?"

Naruko selesai menelan makanan yang dikunyahnya. Dia menjawab perkataan kakaknya.

"Ha-Habisnya aku kaget karena Nii-san juga suka sama Hinata. Tapi, kenapa Nii-san selalu saja menghindarinya?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menghindarinya. Tapi, gimana ya ...? Kamu tahukan kalau aku punya keanehan. Aku selalu takut jika berhadapan dengan seorang cewek. Apalagi cewek itu adalah cewek yang kusuka."

Naruto memasang wajah kusutnya. Menghelakan napasnya sejenak. Naruko juga menghelakan napasnya.

"Ya, aku paham. Aku juga punya keanehan," Naruko melirik ke arah Gaara yang ternyata juga memandangnya."Soalnya ada cowok yang kusuka di sini. Jadinya, aku tidak bisa mengontrol laju detak jantungku yang semakin berdebar-debar begini. KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Gadis berambut pirang itu bangkit berdiri dan berlarian kesana-kemari seperti orang gila begitu. Membuat Naruto ternganga habis melihat Naruko yang begitu aneh jika tahu ada Gaara di tempat ini. Terlebih bagi Gaara sendiri. Ia pun tercengang dan sweatdrop melihat tingkah aneh Naruko.

'Dasar, Naruko juga aneh seperti kakaknya. Dia selalu begitu setiap kali bertemu denganku. Aku semakin bingung melihatnya,' batin Gaara yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana. Daripada otaknya jadi "error" melihat pemandangan semrawut dan suara berisik yang ditimbulkan oleh Naruko.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Laki-laki berambut merah itu berjalan menuju ke pintu atap sekolah. Dia semakin pusing saja jika berada di tempat itu lama-lama. Apalagi gadis yang dikenalnya sewaktu tak sengaja bertabrakan dengannya di koridor sekolah, mengantarkannya pada perkenalan singkat waktu itu. Antara dia dan Naruko. Baginya Naruko adalah gadis teraneh yang pernah ia jumpai di dunia ini. Begitulah yang dipikirkan oleh Gaara.

Setelah ini, keanehan apalagi yang ditunjukkan tiga bersaudara itu? Apakah mereka bertiga bisa menghilangkan keanehan itu demi cintanya? Lihat saja nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Cerita terbaru update lagi!**

 **Kali ini two shot untuk Nanda. Semoga kamu suka dengan cerita ini. Saya membuatnya agak berbeda dari canon manga Aki Sora itu sendiri. Tanpa memasukkan unsur tidak lazim ke dalam fic ini, jadi saya buat sewajarnya aja. Saya nggak berani buat cerita berat seperti di manga Aki Sora. Jadi, lebih bagus ceritanya dibuat seperti ini.**

 **Rencananya sih one shoot. Tapi, dilihat konflik dan masalah para tokohnya, ya saya buat ceritanya menjadi multichapter. Setidaknya 2 chapter aja.**

 **Sekian dari saya, Hikari Syarahmia.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter 2 dan jangan lupa review ya. ^^**

 **Senin, 30 November 2015**


End file.
